A Forgotten Time
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Izuku's all alone. He's been that way for a while. But what happens when he discovers someone that shouldn't even exist?
1. A Forgotten Time

Excitement.

That was the only word to describe what was going on.

It was was the graduation party for our protagonist, since it was the end of their school career, and a door to the real world had finally opened.

It was organized with haste, and the party had been going for hours now, with the drinking fountain full of booze, and secret feelings brought out into the air as many began making out with their secret crushes, and those that were really hit were simply making out with whomever they wanted.

One of these examples is Izuku and Mina. These two were nothing alike, and knew little to nothing about each other. And yet, here they were, Izuku carrying our pink hottie to the bedroom as she gave him a multitude of hickes on his neck as he brought her up to the bedroom.

She hiccuped as he then set her down on the bed and begun to unfasten his belt off of his trousers. His memories then went fuzzy after that; only getting a feeling of euphoria or a deep feeling of regret. He found himself half naked, sitting next to his bed. One of his shoes missing, which was weird since he had no pants on.

That was years ago.

Now here Izuku sat. Next to his bed, and with no shoes, no family, no friends. Nothing. He had fallen since then. He had fallen HARD.

"How did I get here..." Izuku asked himself. He asked this question every other day, hoping to find an answer somewhere, only to find one moment good, only for it to immediately turn sour and distasteful.

He passed U.A., became a hero, climbed up the rankings, started dating Uraraka, got within the Top 10 Heores...then...I lost my place, Uraraka dumped me, I fell into depression and eventually landed here. Oh, and my Mom died. Thats it. So...where did it go wrong? Where?!

He wanted to know with all his heart, but he knew that if he did figure it out, that he would fall even further into his depression. It sucked like hell, but that was life. In all it's fucking glory. I mean, even all his other friends got MARRIED. But his pathetic ass was still single and lonely as shit.

Eijiro and Mina were first, now having 4-no, 5 kids. Then Kyoka and Denki, they have one daughter. Tsuyu and Fumikage have two children, one of them blind. Katsuki and Camie got together, with a child following suit quickly afterwards. Then Tenya and Ochaco got married, then Hitoshi and Mei, Shoto and Momo...

All these people starting families. Loving, strong families. While I'm stuck in my childhood home. It's nice, don't get me wrong. But it just feels...empty. Cold. Like my Mom NOT being there makes the place...to big for comfort. Far too big.

I looked around, hoping to find something, some form of inspiration to spur me on and to make me feel like I did when I first made it into U.A., or when I trained with All Might at Tokoba Municpal Beach Park. But I knew there was no point. I would just find old photos that'll make me cry more and more ugly tears.

I then got an email, inviting me to go to U.A.'s Get Together for Graduates of year 2219, saying that the party was on April 6, five months from now. That just furthered my anxiety cause now I essentially had dead line to pick up my ass and change myself for the better.

But how? It's not like the universe has any other surprises it can throw at me. Right?

I slowly thought to myself as I got up and walked over to the fridge to eat some yogurt. I couldn't think of anything. Dating someone for 5 months won't make me fall in love, and it's even more impossible for me to have a baby in that time frame as well. I just, wouldn't be able to change in time to meet everyone. They'll see me as a fallen soldier and talk to me with pity.

I don't want that. I want to be looked at, and be smiled at with fond memories and talk about what's going on, instead of being looked at with a grim smile and talking about me behind my back. I just...wouldn't be able to take it. Not now, not ever.

He then quickly gulped down on his yogurt as he then put on his shoes and ran out the door to find some way of changing. He then started think over and over in his head as to why the thought came to his head. Why kids?

I mean, they can be great in all, but had no parenting techniques what so ever. He never babysit anybody else either than Eri, and even then, it was with everyone else in his class. Maybe it's because kids can bring out the best and worst of us? Possibly. But...wait. I could adopt someone from the orphanage. Yeah, I could!

I could adopt someone, let them stay with me for 5 months as I find my possible secret powers as a parent, if at all. Now all I needed to do was find an orphanage, get a kid, and let destiny do the rest of it for me.

I got onto a train as I looked up the closes orphanage. It was a few hours away from where I was, so the train should bring me there in a little while. I then looked up its history. There were no accidents, no runaways, no complaints. Nothing. The food was good, the amount of space seemed to be fine, and the children would often miss being there, some of them actually going back to work there themselves.

I got off the train a walked a few blocks before entering the establishment. I then saw a man sitting at the front desk. He then looked up and greeted me with a smile as I told him what I was there for. He was more than happy to show me around the place as I then was introduced to the children, some were young while others looked like high schoolers. He said that the eldest one her was 17 years old, and that I was going to meet her.

I then watched as the 17 year old opened the door, and what I saw laid before me left me confused.

She had pink skin, and two hair colors, one purple and one pink. Her sclera were a black and her Iris a bright yellow. She was around 5'4" and had a few burn marks and her hands. She wore a black shirt and blue jeans. Along with white Nike shoes. She was the spitting image of Ashido.


	2. Shiya Midoriya

Her name was Shiya; soon to be Shiya Midoriya. She was 5'3", had pink skin and yellow irises, along with black sclera. She had two different hair colors. Purple in the front, and pink hair in the back. It was like an imaginary line split the two apart horizontally.

She was what you would call energetic, though she could get a bit moody from time to time if she really wanted too. She was a naturally good person, though she would be kind of insulting at times; blunt, as her friend would say.

Once she was done being adopted by the slightly creepy greenette, she began walking with her new father, and wanted desperately to ask some personal questions.

So that's what I did.

"Hey, so...like, why DID you want to adopt me? I kinda fell asleep a few times as you were doing the papers or whatever."

Izuku looked at her as they boarded the train and sighed. "Well...to be honest, I adopted you cause of your resemblance to one of my fr-...acquaintances that I knew in high school."

She snorted and crossed her arms "So you went through all the trouble cause of what I looked like? That sounds awfully perverted if you ask me."

"Nonono!" I swear I didn't-" She then laughed as they got off the train

"I'm just messing with you. I can take care of myself against some creep." She pridefully said with a few fake punches into the air. Izuku sighed once more as they entered the double doors into the main section of the mall.

"Say...why are we here?" She wondered out loud

"W-well, since I don't have any girls stuff, or things in your size and stuff, I decided to bring us here so that we could buy some stuff together." He rubbed the back of his head as Shiya then ran over to the sports section of the mall, with Izuku following suit.

She picked out three hoodies, one pink, and two navy blue. She quickly moved over to the women's section to pick out other outfits as Izuku kept his distance. For privacy and somewhat uncomfortability in all.

"Hey Greey! Come over here real quick!" She called as Izuku took that as his new nickname from her. Though, he did secretly want her to call her Dad. Or have some sort of bonding moment.

He stopped as Shiya then came out with a blue tank top and white short-shorts with green leggings and red tennis shoes. "So? What'd you think?"

Izuku carefully looked at her in order to properly assess her, while also not being rude or insulting whats so ever. "Y-you...look...well,..." Her smile grew even brighter at knowing that her new guardian was trying so hard to be a real dad.

"You...make it look good." he finally finished as Shiya gave a giggle. "Alright, I'l give ya a 6/10 on the Awkwardness scale, with 10 being the most!" Izuku blushed as she changed back into her previous clothes.

"Though, then again...green isn't exactly a creative color..." Which earned a depanned Izuku with crocodile tears.

"Sorry." She apologized as the two then went off into a different section of the mall.

She stopped at the hero figurine section of the isle, and began looking around for a specific item to make Izuku buy. Izuku's eyes wandered, and saw how Kacchan, Uraraka, Ida, and everyone else have special cards, toys, plushies, themed drinks, and rides.

He was soon overtaken with the feeling of failure and his arms began to feel scratchy. That is, until Shiya came up to him and showed him another figurine. But of one that was Mina Ashido, or "Pink Queen" as she now called herself (A nice mix of Alien Queen and Pinky").

"Hey, can I have this?" She asked with her cheeks turning a slight shade of magenta

"O-oh! Sure..." She put it into the bag as they then paid for all of their items, and left the store and began walking out into the streets.

Izuku noticed her blush, and wanted to ask her why she was blushing. Along with a couple hundred other questions about his new daughter. Shiya looked at him and back in front of her before speaking. _"I...I like Pink Queen."_ She said softly

"Its just that she bares so much resemblance to me that I even wondered if she was my mom sometimes..." Izuku couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of pity.

With it mostly coming from the fact that Mina already has kids. And was even nominated "Best Mom of the year once. So abandoning her child was not in her liking. "But...when I realized what kind of person she was...and her _kids_...well...I gave up on that dream a while ago."

Izuku wanted to comfort her, but was carrying a bag of clothes and her Mina figurine, which gave him an idea. "Well...I actually knew her in high school. I can even get you to meet her..." He hesitantly began, which earned him a sparkling smile from the pink teen.

"What! No way! Th-that's who you compared me to? That's so cool!" She said excitedly, her arms waving up and down in pure giddiness

"Y-yeah. You can meet her in a month." He assure as she gave a breath of relief

"Thank god! I don't know what'd I do if I could meet her like, tomorrow! I'd have an anxiety attack or something!" Izuku gave a laugh as they continued walking around the city

"I actually could introduce you to multiple heroes. At once. All of which will be in a months time." She stared at him like he would at All Might after that statement

"Multiple? How many heroes do you know?!"

"W-well I know dozens, so...a lot I guess?" He honestly didn't exactly HOW many heroes he knew, but a blaring thought burst into his mind and escaped his lips. "Well, they would be my friends if I hadn't fucked up." He covered his moth as Shiya looked at him confused

"What's that supposed to mean?" Now defeated by himself, Izuku looked down and recapped what he meant.

"Well, I was in the same class as them, that's how I know them...and they were all my friends...but I...made so many bad decisions, that I lost them all, along with their respect of me, and...now I have a chance to meet them all. To rekindle the friendships I once had. With...a U.A. Get Together." He felt almost depressed, and Shiya didn't exactly know what to do.

"Well, if they were truly your friends, then wouldn't they have gone back to you to try that themselves?" Izuku looked at her blankly, think about that statement "Cause...I kinda did that myself...with only one of my friends going to me. And now she's both my friend...and the person of which I'm in a relationship with."

Now Izuku was shocked, and his newly built in Dad instincts came on. "But...the point is that true friends would try to understand why you did the things you did. So unless you killed one of their relatives or some shit, I think your friends aren't really your friends."

"No...they had good reason to not want to help me..."

"What reason is that?!"

 _"...Three of them asked me to be their best man. I rejected all three."_

Shiya looked dumbfounded and rubbed the back of her head in minor shame. "Well, I guess we got a lot of work ahead of us huh?"

"Yeah...yeah we do...Thanks Shiya-"

"Diana." She corrected

"What?"

"The old lady that worked there, called me Diana. Her granddaughter died, and that was her name. So I'm now Shiya "Diana" Midoriya."

"O-oh. Well, thanks anyways."

"No problem!"

They began walking home as Izuku did a little dance in his head. 'We had a moMENT we had a moMENT, we had a...' It rang on until he was back at his apartment, with his new daughter in tow.


	3. Requests and Questions

Shiya laid on her futon in minor uncomfortability. She had just told her new guardian something so...personal. And on the FIRST day too! She felt like an idiot for doing it to. He already looked depressed or whatever, and she goes and tells him that! Jesus...

She eventually gets off the floor to take a look at the clock "5:37 huh?" She said to herself as she got up to got the the kitchen and to get a drink of water.

She entered the small kitchen, grabbed a glass, and poured herself a drink before heading back to her room. She then noticed that Izuku's door was opened, and took a peek. She saw countless destroyed All Might memorabilia all over the floor. "What the-"

She then noticed Izuku's shaking body: it rocking side to side as he grabbed onto his arms and began to itch at it. His body was beginning to be covered in sweat as his voice quivered in fear at whatever nightmare he was having.

She drew closer, her curiosity and need to help others driving her to see what was wrong. She looked at his arms and stopped breathing. They were...covered in scratch marks and scars. A few of them looked like lightning bolts, especially on his right arm, but the majority of them looked to be self inflicted.

"I-it...looks like...knife cuts!" she quietly said.

He had been cutting himself. She was right! He was depressed, bu this went far beyond what she had originally thought. She thought he was loser depressed not ready to gulp a bootle of pills depressed! She grabbed onto him to wake him up as she called his name, each time getting gradually louder.

" _Izuku._ Izuku. Izuku!" He then awoke, as black tendrils cover her arms and he lifted her up into the air and sent her to the floor where he kneeled on top of her, his eyes crazed and his arms ready to punch her, until he came to his senses, and jumped off of her in shock.

"O-oh my god! I-I'm so sorry! "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He kneeled on the floor in desperate action, praying that she would forgive him.

Shiya couldn't help but feel disturbed by what she had saw. Got got down to his level and stared at him. "W-what?"

"Why do you cut yourself."

"Wait wh-" He looked at his arms and quickly covered them, but she had seen what she had needed to. Now there's no WAY she's ever gonna leave here until she fixes him.

"Alright greeny, get up. Now." He obeyed and they walked into the kitchen where she sat down at the table and he stood by the counter. "So...how long have you been doing that to yourself."

 _"A while."_ He says quietly

"You don't even know."

"I-It's been hard for me...for years now. I just...needed to _feel_ something, if anything! I wanted to...to... I don't even know. Pills are too quick, jumping off a roof may be too much for me and...well this just felt like if I did it over time, then I could just do it one last time and...it'll be over. Or..."

"Or someone could save you." Shiya finished

Izuku was now more disappointed in himself than ever before. "Look Greeny, we have a month until we see all fo your old friends. Until then, me and my friend will be helping you out. Got it?"

"H-how do I know that you can help..."

"You want me to go? Cause even if it rests on my consciousness forever, I will leave if you be an ass, understood?"

"Y-yes!" He squeaked

Shiya look at him, seeing what could possibly cause him to go THAt far. This wasn't pure loneliness. It was...more. "Now, why don't you tell me what led you to this."

Izuku stared at her before he slightly shook "I-I can't."

"Why." Shiya demanded

"I just can't alright!" Izuku hadn't yelled in what felt like years. Not since that day.

Shiya wasn't fazed however, and pressed on. "How is it that you have a Quirk similar to my Acid Whips." She then created two blue whip-like tendrils from her palms, and used them to grab a spoon from behind his back and place it into its proper drawer with excellent accuracy.

"I don't know! The world is filled with 8 billion Quirks! I've seen multiple different types of the same strength enhancement Quirk before! How'm I supposed to know that?"

"Where's your mom."

"Dead! She's dead alright, she dies years ago."

"Dad?"

"He's dead to me! He never made it to my mothers funerals, or anything related to me! He can burn in hell for all I care."

"So you had no father figure?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then who was it?"

"All Might! All Might trained me, and every-fucking-body knows when he died! Every parent figure I've had is already dead! My mom! All Might! Even my teacher! I've lost everyone and I can't do shit to fix it! I hate it alright, I hate it! I quit cause of the death! I just couldn't handle it anymore. All the destruction cause on the Earth cause of Quirks and people believing that they're the strongest cause they can level cities and fuck up societies in a matter of minutes!" Izuku couldn't handle anymore, and began to just use sounds to exclaim his anger, he started to punch the marble counter, putting large dents and cracks into it as Shiya then held his arm back with her Quirk.

But in an instant, Izuku snapped the blue line and punched again and again until the counter was practically gone in a pile of rubble, and his fist was covered in his own blood. He fell onto the floor and sobbed, thinking of the death he could have prevented but didn't. He just wasn't strong enough. Shiya slowly walked over to him, and held onto his shoulder as she gave him a hug, making him stop in his tracks. "Look Izuku. I get it. But you don't need to do this alone."

They looked at each other as she gave him a 1 million dollar smile "Cause now I'm here to help you out!" And for a second, he could have sworn that he saw Mina where Shiya stood.

He breathed slowly and stood up. "No more...cutting..."

"Or destroying countertops." Quipped Shiya

"Yeah...I'll get someone to fix it tomorrow."

He wandered off to bed with a new task in mind. 'We'll get her a blood test. Maybe we can track her parents from there...'


	4. Time Together

Sorry for the slow updates. I just updated this whenever I felt depressed which is good for my health but bad updating wise. I'm good now, and I plan to make this story until the end; just very slowly.

Izuku opened his eyes to his alarm clock playing Lauv Troye Sivan's song 'i'm so tired...' The lyrics making him groan in annoyance as he reached for the device, turning it off.

He sighed and rolled over in his bed. Last night was a complete disaster of a first night for his adopted daughter. Her Quirk truly interested him to an amazing degree.

It was like his Black Whip, but it was different...it had the same color as Mina's acid that she secreted from her body. "Acidic whips..." he mumbled to himself as he got out of bed and stretched, hearing his back pop as he sighed once more.

He scratched the back of his head and yawned as he walked into Shiya eating a bowl of Cheerios. She looked at him with her black sclera eyes as she moved her purple hair out of the way. "You good Midoriya?" She asked him.

"Y-yeah I'm just..." He looked at the oven and saw all the kitchen knifes that were stashed near there were gone. "W-where are my knives?" He question with a confused look.

"After seeing your arms I hid them from you." She wasn't taking any chances with this suicidal maniac.

"Th-this aren't the knives I-" He cut himself off but she already finished his sentence.

"Where. Are. They." She demanded, making him step back in fear.

"Th-they're in my room." She ran into his room and he rubbed his eyes.

Why was his life so goddamn complicated?!

Diana walked into the depressed mans room and called to him "Where are they Midoriya!?" She was going to melt these as soon as she could.

"In my dresser. By the bed." He replied as she opened them up and saw the blades on top of other photos.

She saw him with a few other people in front of U.A. High, with him in a costume, smiling like nothing was wrong; same wen for everyone else in the picture. The one next to that phot had even more people in it.

She counted a little over 20 people in the photo, all of them looked to be younger versions of pro heroes. She saw Uravity, Cellophane, Creati, Pinky, Grape Juice...all of these people were his classmates?

She picked it up as she held the knives in her other hand. "They were your classmates?" She asked him.

He turned around and saw the pictures she was holding. He stood up as his breathing hitched as his mind flashed to the last day at U.A. High.

The camera flashed as the students yelled in celebration and they hugged each other in joy and excitement. Mina kissed Kirishima, Momo hugged Todoroki, Ojiro held Toru like he would a bride.

Izuku smiled in joy as his friends walked back to U.A. to party. And the party was amazing, fireworks were lit, feeling were given and then his memory began to fade.

He saw Bakugo drunk onto floor, Ochaco snuggling with Ida, Shinso and Aizawa petting Koda's bunny. Then he saw Mina approaching him, her cheeks a deep magenta a as she grabbed his cheeks and...then it all goes to black.

He wakes up, with his pants on the floor and his door open. He looked at the one shoe still on and rubbed his chin in confusion and shrugged. He put his clothes on as his life took a turn for the worst.

Izuku took the picture and saw how he and his friends look led so many years ago. It was nearly 20 years since then...why did it have to happen? Why did he make those mistakes? Why...didn't he do something different?

He sat on the chair as he set the photograph on the table. Shiya looked through the others, looking at Izuku with what looked to be his mother, then Ingenium, then...Uravity kissing him on the cheek, with both of them looking like tomatoes with bodies.

"You And Uravity were in a relationship?" She wondered out loud.

"Wha-? Oh, no...that kiss was...well it was for luck I guess. It...It didn't work..." he softly laughed as his adopted daughter looked at a picture with him and Explosion Murderer laughing...looking like friends.

She set the pictures down as she put away her bowl and cereal box. "My girlfriend is coming over today. Just like I said."

"Right...yeah, you did mention that." He stood up and cracked his knuckles "Say, What's her name anyway?"

"Hagane Tetsutetsu." Izuku's blood froze a She he stared at her with shock.

"Th-the daughter of Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu?!" He almost yelled "The Silver Warrior?!"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He was my classes neighbor! He was in Class 1-B, I was in Class 1-A." She looked at him be fore scoffing.

"No way...you. In Class 1-A? As if." He grabbed the picture and pointed at the sign his teacher was holding.

"See? Class 3-A! That was the class I was in!" She looked at the photo and giggled.

That giggle soon turn into a laughter as he could if quite wrap his head around what she was laughing at "W-why are you laughing?"

"Cause, That was the best class and yet you here, HA!" She snorted as he lowered his head in defeat.

His own kid though him 'hilarious'.

He ate some toast with butter as Shiya got into her clothes, dawning shorts with a tank top and bracelets. He cracked his neck with a quiet pop as he then put on a grey hoodie with jeans.

He walked out to his couch as Shiya stared at his outfit. "Really, that's what your gonna wear?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's casual and comfortable." He didn't really see anything wrong with it.

"You look like Eddie Brock with you hair the way it is. And the bit of facial hair you have." He touched his cheeks and felt some whiskers that formed a draft for a beard.

"Ssoooo...what do you want me to do?"

"Take a shower. Shave a bit. Hell, get a hair cut!" He ignored her insults about his physical appearance when he heard a knock on the door.

Diana ran over and opened it up to reveal a teen around Shiya's age with silver hair in a pony tail and ocean green eyes. The two girls hugged each other as Shiya pointed at Midoriya.

Hagane, meet my new adopted dad, Midoriya, meet Hagane. My girlfriend." The teen held out her hand as Izuku shook hers, hopeful for his life in the future.

"You look like a crazed Tom Hardy." She giggled.

Well, the future is unknown after all...


	5. We’re Working On It

The three of them sat in the living room as Hagane and Shiya questioned Izuku more on his past and other details that they felt they needed.

"Age?"

"35." Midoriya didn't like that he was 35 and didn't even have one girlfriend. Not once.

"Blood type?"

"O Positive. Why would you need to know my blood type?"

"Reasons. Quirk?" Hagane asked as Diana wrote down his answers. "It's Super Power: I have immense strength among other things."

"Like what?"

"I have super strength, speed, Black Whip, levitation, water manipulation, and breathe fire when under great duress." The couple looked at each other when he mentioned Black Whip and jotted down other notes.

"Alcoholic?"

"Oh no. Whenever I have alcohol...I just...Well, I don't do well with alcohol." Shiya looked at her silver haired counter part and nodded "Lightweight." They insulted in unison.

"I'm not a lightweight! My body just acts on its own and my mind kind turns off. Almost like a black out of sorts." "Totally lightweight." They said again. "I'm not!"

"Why did you choose to become a bodyguard instead of a hero?" Now that question really hurt him.

"Cause after I graduated from U.A., some things happened and I gave up...I became a hired bodyguard because I still wanted to help people, but not do Hero work."

"So something traumatic happened to you and now your a bodyguard for hire?" "Yeah...I am..." Diana nodded her head as she stood up "Now, let's get you out there so you don't cut yourself anymore, K?" She said it so nonchalantly that he was pretty sure it classified as an insult.

"Alright. Where are we going?" The couple stood up and giggled "What? What're you-" The look in their eyes made his heart stop as he began to sweat "Not that...anything but that..."

"Your gonna gets makeover and fix you up Peter B. Parker!" Hagane quipped as they pulled on his arms and ran out the door, barely locking it behind them as they took him out onto the street of downtown Tokyo.

They first head up to a hair salon, despite Izuku saying otherwise "Guys I don't need this-" "Yes you do." Shiya countered "No I really-" "Do." Hagane finished for him.

"Come on, you look like P.T. Barnum's Man Wolf!" Izuku looked at Shiya as she shrugged "She likes references. I think they're cute." He was the dragged into the salon and was placed onto a black leather chair while being wrapped in a white blanket-like cloth to cover his body from his falling hair.

"Alright, I'd say a 3 on the sides, the bottom here needs to be cut so that we can actually see his neck, and a light trim on the top and back, since he's looking like Chewbacca over here. Oh! And make sure to give him a nice clean shave, he's kinda scraggly."

Hagane told the barber as he nodded his head "You got it ma'am." He took out his scissors and razor as Izuku gulped in fear.

Shiya looked out the window as Hagane stared at her phone, looking at other places to go to for her adopted dad "Then we can make him a diet plan. I mean he looks kinda shabby don't cha think? Diana?" Shiya looked at her girlfriend and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, just thinking about something." "Nah it's good." The silver haired teen then turned off her phone and looked at her pink skinned girlfriend "So, how are you?" "Huh?"

"I mean, you now live with a suicidal guardian, and you saw what his wrists looked like. I wasn't there but the texts made it sound horrible. You want to talk about it?"

"I don't, but I know I will soon enough." Hagane smiles and kissed Shiya's cheek "Just as I guessed." The moment ended when Izuku walked up to them as Diana began to laugh at Izuku.

The barber had taken it upon himself to tie the remaining hair into a short and fluffy pony tail sticking g out from the back of his head. "You look like someone who walked through vape smoke and never hit puberty." She laughed more as her counterpart giggled with her, making Midoriya fluster.

"Come on guys, stop that..." They calmed down and walked out of the salon to their next stop; the mall. "Wait, why're we here? We just went here the other day."

"I know. But now it is time to get some stuff for you. Like better clothes and food." "What's wring with the food at home?"

"Most of it is microwaveable or can be stored in the fridge. Not the greatest way to eat for a bodyguard, no sir!" Izuku grumbled as the two began picking out his clothes.

"Less sweatpants and shorts, more jeans and cargo pants!" They made him try on multiple different pairs and sizes before going onto shirts "Hoodies are for fall and winter, not the middle of spring." Shiya berated.

They made him have long sleeve and short sleeve button up shirts, rolled up the sleeves, tried on watches, did casual shirts, whatever wasn't what he normally wore.

They finished clothes shopping hours later and decided to go for some food, heading over to a cafe for a quick lunch. "So what do we do after this then?" Izuku was exhausted but that wasn't going to stop them from improving his attitude.

"Well after this we take a bathroom break and go sight seeing. Aren't the Sakura trees beautiful this time of year?" Hagane and Shiya sighed in agreement as Izuku looked at his feet.

Diana looked at him and gasped "No!" "I don't see the Sakura trees..." "Blasphemy! Treason! Utter horse crap!" Hagane practically yelled as Diana held her back from killing Izuku.

"Then we'll beat it into his brain as to why he's got to see them every year from now on." They agreed as he mumbled. This wasn't going to be a short trip.

They drank their coffee and did their thing before heading off once more. The greenette didn't understand how looking at nature would better his dark thoughts, but went with it anyway.

And he did it regret.

The bright pink flowers bloomed like an untamable explosion as the many other beautiful plants bloomed as well, the rainbow of color and beautiful smells almost over stimulating him. Almost; the hero training didn't go to waste after all.

The two girls stared in awe as Shiya nudged my shoulder "See, not so bad right?"

"Yeah, I guess it isn't so bad after all." The scene was breathtaking and he wanted it to be another bonding moment, like last night.

"About me quoting my hero work..." She looked at him with Hagane looked off somewhere else "...It has to do with All Mights death. It...affected me to greatly. That Amon other things happening around the same time."

Shiya looked back the breathtaking sight while sighing "I wasn't alive when he died, but I hear he was one of the greatest heroes ever." Izuku nodded as a tear dropped down his left cheek "Yeah, he really was."


End file.
